


Self-Control

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nasty, it was wrong, it was taboo. So of course, Jack wanted to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so an anon asked me a while ago about Jack having sex with Chase’s dragon form (sorry I never responded to that ask, anon ;a;) And I’ve kind of been on the fence for a while about writing Xiaolin Showdown. But I decided that I might as well try it out. I’m so sorry this is so late, anon
> 
> So yeah, obligatory post about how I’ve never written Jack and Chase before, and thus, they may be OOC a bit. Also, takes place in an AU of sorts where Jack is Chase’s consort.
> 
> Pairing: Chack
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, smut, AU, bestiality/monster sex, xenophilia, dirty talk
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles

"Hey Chase, do you mind if I…ask you a question?" Jack asked suddenly, chewing on his bottom lip.

Raising an eyebrow, although making no movement to cease his meditation, Chase took a few moments to answer. His face was completely blank, relaxed and calm. It was only after a few nerve-wracking seconds that the Heylin lord finally spoke up. “What is it, Jack? You see that I am busy meditating right now.”

Stammering a bit, Jack waved his hands around quickly. “I-I know! B-but…this is kind of…well, not important per say, but…it’s…it’s weird…,” the redhead trailed off, mumbling towards the end of his sentence.

At that, Chase opened his eyes, a serious glint in his eyes. “I have made it apparent that you can discuss anything with, correct?”

A flush came to Jack’s face and he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah…”

"And that I would not judge anything serious that you had to say?" Chase stood up from the floor, dusting himself off before making his way over to Jack, placing a hand in his red hair.

Jack just nodded his head somberly, lips quirking up into a half-smile. Chase hummed before letting his hand move down from the red locks to cup Jack’s chin. He manipulated his consort’s face so that they were looking straight at each other. There, he could see the hesitation shining bright in Jack’s eyes, which made him frown. He had thought that he had worked out the hesitant nature from his consort’s entire being, but it would seem that a part of that still remained.

"Tell me what has you so anxious, my consort," Chase said softly before taking a seat in front of Jack.

Seeming to preen at the title for a moment, Jack placed his hand over Chase’s gloved hand, reveling in the touch for a moment. He then took a deep breath. “…I want to have sex with your dragon side.”

Silence entered the room swiftly, causing Jack to squirm uncomfortably. He looked at Chase for a moment, who actually looked fairly shocked (at least, as shocked as a Heylin lord would allow himself to look). Chase didn’t say anything for a few moments, leaving Jack feeling a bit awkward. Nerves getting the best of him, Jack ducked his head down and bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t believe that he had thought that this was a good idea. He should have just kept his mouth shut and lied about something else, like needing new materials or clothing-

"Why?" Chase asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing in question.

Jack started for a moment, head tilted to the side. “…Why what?”

Sighing roughly, Chase looked pointed at Jack. “What purpose do you hope to achieve by sleeping with my dragon form?”

The flush on Jack’s face grew brighter and the redhead coughed awkwardly. He let out a nervous chuckle and just shrugged his shoulders. “I…just forget it. It was a stupid thing to ask-“

Chase grabbed Jack’s arm tightly, taking great care not to bruise him.  _"Jack."_  He didn’t say anything else, his tone and eyes doing all the talking needed. He saw Jack wince before he looked up at him, a pathetic look on his face. However, Chase didn’t back down, his eyes gleaming in warning.

Wincing yet again, Jack just sighed before he averted his gaze from his lover.”…I just…Ithinkitwouldbereallyhottohaveyourdragonpoundingintome-” Jack was suddenly cut off by Chase’s hand raising up to signal him to stop, causing him to shut his mouth in an instant.

"How about repeating what you just said, but this time slower?" Chase suggested, warning still in his voice.

Jack squirmed in his place again. “…I said, I think that it would be really…hot to have your dragon…p-pounding into me…,” he stated, a self-deprecating look coming to his face. “I know it sounds disgusting to do. We can just forget that I ever said anything of this-” Jack cut himself off once again when Chase glared at him. He shrunk a little bit, staring at his hands.

While Jack was busy with his own thoughts, Chase decided to take a moment to evaluate the situation. Out of all of the things that he had expected Jack to ask of him, this was not one of them. To be honest, the Heylin lord had no idea that Jack had felt any sort of sexual attraction towards his dragon form. It was not something that he dealt with often. Sure, he had bedded quite a few deviants in his time, and he was well aware of how strange Jack could be. But to ask such a thing of him…

It made his blood boil and his pride to puff up, just a tad. It would be a lie if Chase were to say that he did not wish to see Jack writhing underneath him while he pounded him within an inch of his life. The thought of giving up control to his baser needs did sound  _very_  appealing…

Flicking his hair out of his face, Chase finally spoke up after a few moments. “If it is something that you wish to try, then very well.”

"-and I’ll just go about my way and-…what?" Jack asked incredulously, his eyes widening. "What did you say?"

"I said, if it is something that you wish to try, then very well," Chase repeated, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

Jack’s mouth fell wide open and his eyes grew wider before his blush spread down to his neck and up to his ears. Letting out a strangled noise, he brought a hand up to his mouth in shock. Almost as once, Chase could smell lust and excitement flowing off of his consort, causing him to chuckle softly. Standing up, Chase brushed his hand through Jack’s hair one last time before he made his way out of the training room. But before he completely left the room, he stopped in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder.

"I expect you in my rooms after dinner, Jack." And with that, Chase disappeared down the hall, not making a single sound.

Jack just stared at the spot that Chase had been standing in for a few moments before he made another noise. He jumped up from the floor, an excited gleam present in his eyes. His body was starting to tremble in anticipation and now he could barely wait.

* * *

 

Jack fiddled with the edge of his shirt as he sat on Chase’s bed. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel cold sweat settling in all over his body. It was quickly nearing eight in the evening and the redhead knew that any minute now, Chase would be entering the room. A part of him wondered if maybe he was getting in over his head, but that worry was thoroughly squashed by his lust. Perhaps he was getting in over his head. But he knew that by the end of this experience, he would end up completely fucked and used. And honestly, he couldn’t wait.

The sound of the door opening drew Jack’s attention and he watched as Chase entered his room. A pleased look entered the Heylin’s eyes before he shut his door behind him, crossing the room over towards him. He started removing pieces of his armor from his body, letting them fall to the ground without a second thought. It looked as though Chase was just as excited as him about this.

Scooting back on the bed to give his lover more room, Jack held his arms out as Chase crawled towards him, predatory look in his eyes. At once, Chase towered over him, bright yellow eyes taking him in. From his position, Jack could tell that part of Chase’s dragon side was already starting to make an appearance, which made his cock twitch in his pants.

"Chase…," Jack breathed out.

A growl left Chase’s mouth before he bent down all the way, locking his lips with his consort. Jack immediately responded, fingers grabbing onto the fabric of Chase’s shirt. Jack shivered as he felt his lover’s fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt and dragging it up until it was past his nipples. Then, sneaky fingers pinched at the nubs, flicking and pinching them in a way that made Jack’s spine tingle.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Jack threw his head back and moaned, arching his back to try and get Chase to touch him more. And he was surprised to find that instead of teasing him like Chase normally did, the Heylin actually complied with his silent begging. But instead of fingers, he felt the tips of sharp claws pressing against the nubs, causing him to whine slightly.

Looking up at Chase for a moment, Jack’s breath left him when he realized that Chase was almost completely shifted into his dragon form. Gritting his teeth, Jack let his eyes fall back shut and bit his bottom lip.

“ _Open your eyes, Jack. I want you to watch as I completely take you apart until all can do is pant and whine,”_ the dragon growled in Jack’s ear.

Jack’s heart skipped a beat as he felt something prodding against his entrance at that moment. It felt wet and slick, sliding in his cleft. Pressing his hands on Chase’s shoulders, Jack glanced down in-between his legs and gasped as he saw the large length. Chase was already big as it was in his human form. But right now, his cock put his human one to shame. It had to be at least eleven inches, if not, an entire foot.

The pit of his stomach dropped and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of anxiety for a moment. For a moment, he wondered if maybe, he had gotten over his head. Swallowing for a moment, Jack spared a glance up at Chase, who was just looking down.

“ _Are you having second thoughts, Jack?”_  the dragon rumbled.

Jack shook his head at once, reaching a hand down to grasp the base of Chase’s dick. “No way! I just…it’s pretty…big,” he said hesitantly, licking his lips. “I can’t wait until I have it inside me,” he said breathlessly.

Chase didn’t say anything, just humming as he continued to stare down at Jack. A rumble sounded in his chest as Jack’s hand moved up and down on his thick length, spreading the pre-cum along the entire shaft. The lithe fingers were squeezing and massaging his cock in a way that made Chase want to throw Jack on the bed and utterly overwhelming his senses.

So, that was exactly what Chase did.

His clawed hands came down and caught onto Jack’s thighs, lifting them high into the air before he dragged his lover back towards him. Letting out a squawk, Jack’s eyes widened in shock before he gasped loudly, gripping onto the bed covers for support. His hand slipped away from Chase’s cock, but the dragon didn’t mind. Instead, his full attention was right on Jack’s fluttering entrance, which was several inches from his face. Scenting the area around the pucker for a moment, Chase growled loudly before he pressed his snout against the cleft, tongue poking out to taste the skin. The smell of Jack’s musk completely invaded his senses, drowning him in the smell.

Chase’s thick tongue moved up Jack’s cleft until it was licking at his entrance insistently, circling around the puckered skin. The pucker twitched at the stimulation, causing the tip to slip right inside with little resistance. Chase growled in satisfaction before he continued rimming Jack. His consort still felt tight, even after all of these years that he had spent fucking him.

Moans and begs left the redhead’s mouth as the thick appendage thrust right into him, opening him up. His body continued twitching and squirming in Chase’s tight grip as his entrance was completely plundered. His back arched up towards the tongue, trying to get it to press deeper inside of him. And thankfully, the length of his lover’s tongue was much longer than that of a normal human’s, so he could reach in places that normally could only be touched by fingers or cock.

But before he could truly revel in the feeling, the tongue moved out of his entrance for a moment, giving Jack a moment to catch his breath. He whined from the lack of stimulation and looked up at Chase with a begging look. Chase just stated back at him, eyes darkened with lust.

"Finger yourself," Chase ordered, eyes flickering down to Jack’s heaving body. He would do it himself (actually loved taking Jack apart with just his fingers), but there was the problem of his claws. He refused to put them anywhere near Jack’s entrance, knowing how sharp they were and what they could do to human flesh, even while being careful.

Whimpering at the command, Jack licked his lips again before slowly bringing one of his hands to his entrance, pressing against the wet pucker. He gasped as his digits slipped right inside, lubricated with Chase’s saliva. Taking a few moments to get used to the penetration, Jack spread his fingers a bit, lightly bumping against his prostate. Gritting his teeth at the light touch, Jack licked his bottom lip while stretching his fingers out some more to try and hit it head-on. However, while his fingers were dexterous, they weren’t quite long enough for him to reach his prostate head-on. All that they could do was graze over the lump, causing him to tremble slightly.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jack just huffed before he went back to stretching himself out. He scissored his fingers, spreading his hole open. He felt Chase’s tongue brushing over his fingers, sometimes dipping into his fluttering entrance. Groaning at the feel, Jack felt a faint smile coming to his face before he looked right into Chase’s eyes, biting his bottom lip lustfully.

Fingers suddenly being ripped out from his entrance, Jack gasped as he was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach, ass pulled up so that it was in the air. Claws gripped his cheeks, thankfully not enough to leave bruises or wounds. He shivered as he felt the tip of Chase’s cock pressing against his entrance and he couldn’t help himself from pushing back almost instinctively.

A growl left Chase’s mouth before the dragon began pushing inside of him slowly. Mouth falling open, Jack mewled, partially in pleasure and partially in pain as he was penetrated. Chase felt much bigger than he had thought he would. It was almost as though someone was fisting him all the way to their forearm. He just felt so  _full_ , he could barely breath or react. All he could do was just moan pathetically and clutching onto the covers.

It felt as though it was forever when Chase finally was pressed flush against him, reptilian body pressed against his ass. The texture of Chase’s skin felt much different from skin, not surprisingly. Chase was much colder, as well as rougher.

Chase didn’t move for a few seconds, thankfully letting Jack catch his breath. The redhead was surprised to find that tears were actually starting to well up in his eyes, although he wasn’t really in any sort of pain. Sure, he was stretched beyond belief and uncomfortable, but not exactly in pain. And yet, here he was, almost on the verge of crying. Letting out a huff, Jack burrowed his face in the closest pillow. But before he could get comfortable, he felt claws clutching onto his red hair, forcing him to arch his back and remove his face from the pillow.

"Don’t hide your face," Chase growled in his face before he slowly began to withdraw himself from inside of Jack.

The redhead whined and turned his head to the side, looking at Chase from out of the corner of his eyes. There was a look of concentration on the dragon’s face and a snarl was pulling at his lips. However, Jack knew from experience that his lover wasn’t angry or irritated in any means, which normally would warrant such an expression. No, that was the look of Chase holding himself back for Jack’s sake. He had seen the look way too many times to count.

And honestly, he was done with it.

So, reaching a hand back, Jack grabbed onto the side of Chase’s snout, lifting it up slightly so that they were looking at each other. Yellow eyes flickered up to him in an instant, slight worry present. Jack gave a shaky smile and leaned back to give a soft kiss on the rough skin.

"You don’t have to hold back on my account, Chase," Jack said softly, face quickly becoming red yet again.

An unimpressed look came across the dragon’s face and he ceased his movements for a moment, causing Jack to let out a noise in complaint. However, Chase just ignored it and stared him right in the eyes. “Jack, if I do not hold myself back, then I  _will_ hurt you. I am much bigger in this form than you are used to, and I would rather not have my consort permanently damaged.”

Huffing in irritation, Jack just pouted, although that quickly dissolved when Chase snapped his hips back forward. Hands flailing for a moment, Jack clutched onto the headboard as leverage, head thrown back as Chase still had a grip on his hair (which thankfully had loosened somewhat). The pace from then on went painstakingly slow, even for Chase. All Jack wanted him to do was force him down and  _fuck him_. And dammit, Jack was going to get that if it was the last thing he did.

So, tightening his entrance around Chase’s cock, Jack let out a breathless laugh as the dragon’s pace stuttered a bit. Chase let out a warning growl, although that did nothing but spur Jack on. Looking up at the dragon, Jack gave a teasing smile before he let one of his hands move down his chest towards his groin, where he cupped his leaking shaft. Groaning happily, Jack thrust his hips back and tightened once again around the cock inside of him before he began to slowly stroke himself.

_"You little slut,"_  Chase growled out before he buried himself completely to the hilt. His claws pressed themselves against Jack’s chest, pulling him back so that Jack’s back was pressed against the dragon’s chest. Chase ground his hips upward, driving his cock a little bit deeper into his consort’s body.

Jack’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he felt gravity bring him down further on Chase’s dick. Everything felt fuller in this position, and he loved it. Clenching his muscles around the dragon again, Jack choked on a laugh as Chase began thrusting into him, this time much faster and harder than he had previously. “F-fuck, Chase…,” he panted out.

"So desperate for me to fill you up, are you? You just can’t help but tease me until I look control, can you?" Chase huffed in Jack’s ear, not slowing his pace at all to talk.

Jack could barely talk, the thrusts growing harder. It felt as though all the air was being punched out of his body with each thrust. His eyes were watering as his body was assaulted with pleasure. Hands clutching tighter at the headboard in front of him, Jack hung his head down as he tried to meet each of his lover’s thrusts.

Chase growled louder before his jabs grew faster. Jack whimpered loudly as he shivered, his orgasm starting to spiral down his body. Reaching a hand down to grasp at his arousal, he stroked it quickly as Chase’s cock continued pressing deep inside of him. It only took a few more thrusts before Jack came, back arching and mouth open wide. His cum dripped down on the covers underneath him, some of it spilling onto his hand. Sucking in several breaths, Jack trembled as he felt Chase continuing to thrust inside of him until the dragon ceased his movements, his cock growing bigger for a moment before he spilled inside.

The two stayed together for several moments, catching their breaths while they held onto each other. It wasn’t until Jack let out a noise of complaint that Chase moved his claws away from his consort’s chest, letting him fall to the bed in a heap. Letting his eyes fall shut for a moment, Chase quickly changed back into his human form before he moved himself to lay down next to Jack, bringing him close to his body. The Heylin lord pressed his hands to Jack’s chest before he concentrated on his consort for a moment, making sure that he wasn’t hurt in anyway.

Thankfully though, the only thing that he could truly sense in Jack, other than the immense satisfaction, was a small bit of soreness in his back. He knew that that pain would end up growing worse once it settled in though. He knew that Jack knew that, but his consort didn’t seem worried about that once so ever. So, turning off the lights around them, Chase cast a small spell that would keep the worst of the pain away in Jack’s body before he relaxed.


End file.
